wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vida de Crime
Personagens * TV Narrador * Shellnapping Vítima (estréia) * Sneaky eremita (Debut; Possivelmente) * Oficiais de TV * Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada * Patrick Estrela * Eugene H. Siriguejo * Sandy Bochechas (mencionado) * Sheldon J. Plankton (mencionado) * Sra Puff (mencionado) * Senhorita Shell * Halbert * Shelly Fishbowl * Maneira * Lou * Lula Molusco (mencionado) * Monroe Timmy * Whale (mencionado) * Jimmy Gus * Biqueirão * Conta * Nat Peterson * Tina Fran * Dave * Tom * Esgoto Peixe * Nancy Suzy Peixe * Frankie Billy (estréia) * Nat-Mimi * Shubie * Pilar * Thaddeus * Surtida * Medley Fishbowl * Franco * Dennis Rechid * Sadie * Martha Smith * Sheldon * Harold "Bill" Reginald * Evelyn * Dale * Gary (mencionado) * Pérola Siriguejo (mencionado) * Homem muscular vida real (estréia) * Diretor Rob * Diretor John Sinopse O episódio começa no Siri Cascudo, onde Bob Esponja e Patrick ver o Sr. Siriguejo assistir o filme crime clássico. Sr. Siriguejo começa a falar sobre o quão ruim ladrões e roubo são, mas, em seguida, Bob Esponja e Patrick lembrá-lo de todas as coisas que ele roubou.Sr. Siriguejo faz a desculpa de que "emprestado" tudo, e diz-lhes que não há problema em pedir qualquer coisa, contanto que você devolvê-lo antes que seja desperdiçada. Mais tarde naquele dia, Bob Esponja e Patrick ver um stand balão. Mas desde que eles não têm nenhum dinheiro, eles decidem "emprestar" um balão. Eles fugindo com ele, e como eles falam sobre todas as coisas divertidas que pretendem fazer com ele, de repente aparece. Percebendo que eles não podem devolver o balão, eles concluem que eles tê-lo roubado. Acreditando que este é um crime sério e que estão agora a criminosos procurados, eles deixam Bikini Bottom. Naquela noite, eles acampamento no meio do nada, e lamento que eles nunca irão ver qualquer um de seus amigos ou fazer qualquer das coisas divertidas que eles usaram para fazer novamente. No entanto, eles, em seguida, começar a olhar para os aspectos positivos, tais como não ter que viver de acordo com os padrões da sociedade e não ter que devolver qualquer coisa que pedir emprestado, e perceber que ser criminosos pode ser divertido. Patrick diz que eles ainda não têm nada para comer, e Bob Esponja revela que ele tem duas barras de chocolate, dizendo que eles "só tem que fazê-los durar o resto de suas vidas." No entanto, Patrick come imediatamente o seu em 2 picadas, e em seguida, tenta tomar outra mordida, não percebendo que ele se foi. Quando ele vê bar de Bob Esponja, ele acusa de roubá-lo, e, embora Bob Esponja tenta explicar para Patrick que ele comeu sua, ele se recusa a acreditar nele e decide contar sobre ele quando Bob Esponja come a barra de chocolate. Bob Esponja, então, diz Patrick que ele vai dizer sobre ele em primeiro lugar, quando Patrick pisa na fogueira e disse: "É isso!" e, em seguida, queima o pé. Eles começam a ir correndo para a delegacia. Uma vez lá, ambos confessar juntos, e os oficiais sussurrar para o outro antes de ... eles estão presos. No entanto, a polícia libertá-los imediatamente, dizendo-lhes que eles roubaram o balão no "Dia Nacional Balão Livre", para grande diversão dos oficiais. Bob Esponja e Patrick voto que eles nunca vão tirar nada sem a permissão nunca mais, e os oficiais lhes dar pirulitos para a viagem de volta para casa. Patrick come seu em uma mordida, e acusa Bob Esponja e a polícia de roubá-lo. Eles riem um pouco, mas, em seguida, Patrick diz que quer dizer isso. Production Music Slick in the City - Kenny Graham card Villains and Vampires (a) - Sam Fonteyn Crime Theater The Rake Hornpipe - Robert Alexander White Krabs watching TV Gator - Steve Belfer Patrick in the park ? - harp music when Patrick sees balloons Dance of the Lights - Buddy Baker a rainbow Harp Ding - Nicolas Carr like Mr. Krabs!" Honolulu March (Version 2) - George de Fretes all the things they're gonna do with the balloon Dramatic Cue (a) - Ronald Hanmer scream Flight in Panic 1 - Gregor F. Narholz the balloon back together Life or Death - Jack Beaver can't return it!" Hit and Run (1) - Ralph Dollimore and Patrick running away Hawaiian Farewell - George Elliott a last look, Patrick." Lonely Violin - Dick Stephen Walter lists all the things they won't see anymore On the Beach - Kapono Beamer of being a fugitive Hawaiian Link (b) - Richard Myhill and Patrick hug Harp Ding - Nicolas Carr of candy bars Seaweed - Steve Belfer accuses SpongeBob of stealing his candy bar House of Horror (1) - W. Merrick Farran teases Patrick with the candy bar Catwalk - Kenny Graham did your criminal mind hypnotize me to steal it?" The Hurry Up - Kenny Graham if I tell on you first!" Sponge Monger - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield to the police station Steel Sting © - Jeremy Wakefield stole a balloon!" Dramatic Cue (e) - Ronald Hanmer and Patrick locked up Hawaiian Pussycat - George de Fretes ending Lançamento * Este episódio está disponível nas histórias do mar, completa 2 Temporada, Primeiros 100 EpisódiosDVDs. Recepção * A partir de 11 de Agosto de, 2015, The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) dá a este episódio uma classificação de 8.8 / 10 baseado em 194 avaliações de usuários. Usuários TV.com dar a este episódio um 8.9 / 10 baseado em 157 votos. Trivia * Originalmente , este episódio foi intitulado Partners in ''Crime,mas foi posteriormente alterado para este título, mantendo a última palavra Crime. * Quando Siriguejo mencionou a frase "forçado a respirar o ar", é uma referência ao fato de que as criaturas do mar não pode sobreviver sem água. * Em "Krusty Amor" (O episódio ocorre após o episódio), o Sr. Siriguejo e Sra Puff reunirá pela primeira vez, mas o Sr. Siriguejo rouba os rolos de cabelo dela. * O ventilação original tinha Bob Esponja dizendo "Não mais sendo pregado", seguido por Patrick martelar um prego em sua cabeça. ** Em todas as outras transmissões, devido a pregar era a referência sexual, linha de Bob Esponja foi revoiced de que a "obtenção de email Não mais", e Patrick hamming um prego foi reanimado de que, para ele chupar o dedo em sua boca. * A cena em que uma gordura muito Patrick diz: "Você tomou meu único alimento. Agora eu vou morrer de fome!" é popular em alguns Poops YouTube. Foi chamado Morbid Patrick. * Na exibição original, esta é a primeira vez que Patrick martelado um prego em sua cabeça. ** Outra vez que ele fez isso foi em "Meu cavalo marinho consideravelmente." * Este episódio estreou em John Rhys-Davies '57th aniversário. Referências Culturais * Bob Esponja e Patrick disse: "Eu não sei o que você quer fazer hoje?" um para o outro várias vezes consecutivamente. Este imita linha dos Abutres "O que nós vamos fazer?" a partir de 1967 a Disney filme O Livro da Selva * Quando o Sr. Siriguejo diz '"Eel''' no kelp", esta é uma referência a "Serpente na grama". * Em uma parte do episódio em que Bob Esponja diz, "dar uma última olhada", enquanto olha para a cidade, pôr do sol, o ângulo de visão é semelhante à Castlevania da Konami e serieses Ninja Gaiden da Tecmo. * O enredo era muito parecido com o! Hey Arnold episódio, "On the Lam," onde Bob Esponja e Patrick pensando que eles roubaram o balão no dia balão livre é um crime e tentar evitar problemas é semelhante a Harold, Stinky e Sid escapar do punição depois que eles pensaram que explodiu a delegacia. Erros * Em uma cena, o balão é marrom em vez de vermelho. * Quando Patrick primeiro olha para os balões, existe um marrom, mas quando Patrick parece mais uma vez, o balão castanho desaparece. ** Por causa do Dia Nacional Livre Balão, cada balão vai dar de graça. * Em uma cena após o fogo se apaga, quando Patrick diz: "Você levou a minha única comida! Agora eu vou morrer de fome !," ele é iluminado como o fogo ainda está queimando. * Em algumas cenas, a linha vermelha sob a boca de Bob Esponja desaparece. * Se você olhar de perto, quando Bob Esponja diz "Nós podemos afrouxar nossos laços" e brinca com a gravata, ele se transforma em um ponto-de-rosa. Referências https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Life_of_Crime en:Life of Crime es:La Vida de un Delincuente hu:Tolvajok id:Life of Crime nl:Gezochte Criminelen pl:Zbrodnicze życie ru:Преступная жизнь Categoria:Episódio da 2 Temporada Categoria:Episódios